The Answer
by Bstra-chan
Summary: After another dead end in the hopes of finding a cure for Zelgadis' curse, he and Amelia begin there journey back to Seyruun. On the way back, Amelia asks Zelgadis what was the important thing he wanted to tell her prior to starting this whole journey...


Note: I haven't published anything in nearly two years!? Dang, time flies! I have written stuff, but just never got around to posting it. Anyways, I've been browsing the ZelAme tag on tumblr as of late, so... this happened! Let me know if you want more! :)

Another dead end.

That's what was imprinted on the chimera's mind. After yet another supposed lead on finding a cure for his curse, Zelgadis began another long journey to reach this supposed solution, only to wind up being back at square one all over again.

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath, "by now I'm sure I've searched everywhere, and still nothing."

The depressed chimera's constant traveling companion and closest friend glanced at him. "Zelgadis-san," Amelia thought to herself, "Please don't blame yourself!" Zelgadis had visited the young princess of Seyruun a month or two back, telling her of this lead he had heard during his previous search.

"Would you like to join me, Amelia?", the young man had asked, making Amelia's heart flutter. In the past she had always volunteered or insisted she'd go with him, but this was the first time he had asked her to come along.

"Absolutely, Zelgadis-san! It's been so long since we've traveled together." It had been a few years since the team composed of Amelia, Zelgadis, Gourry, and Lina had their last adventure. According to Amelia's letters from Lina, her and Gourry were doing well in the towns they'd stay in from time to time, "Until someone angered Lina-san and caused her to cast a 'Dragon Slave'." Zelgadis smirked and responded with his usual sarcasm "Sounds like they're doing just fine."

In the present, Amelia thought to herself over what the best way was to comfort her most important person. "A justice speech probably wouldn't do…"

Zelgadis had seemed so much more hopeful on this search than he had over the many, many others. "He was very happy when I'd said I'd travel with him again," she blushed at the memory, "he also mentioned that he wanted to tell me something important…could it be!?"

The young princess had longed to confess the feelings she held for the chimera throughout there travels. Amelia had attempted to once, but had only gotten as far as giving him her bracelet. But now, she had to think of something, anything, to pull him out of his dark thoughts!

"Zelgadis-san, what was the important thing you wanted to tell me?"

The chimera froze, and Amelia covered her mouth. "Oh no, wrong thing to say!"

The short girl glanced over to her tall companion, only to find his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "I have to do something fast!"

"I-It's ok, Zelgadis-san! Forget I even asked.", Now Amelia's cheeks were pink as well. "I'm sorry that this was another dead end, but don't give up Zelgadis-san! I'm sure once we arrive in Seyruun we'll come up with a new plan!"

"Amelia…"

"If we keep our hearts filled with justice, then we'll surely find what we seek!", the princess shot her fist up in the air.

"Amelia!"

The dark-haired girl paused and brought her fist down before turning to make eye contact with the chimera, both still blushing while an awkward silence began loom.

"Before with left Seyruun….", Zelgadis stared at the ground trying to ease his nervousness, "I mentioned that there was something important I wanted to tell you."

Amelia nodded quietly, hoping to not make the silence worsen between them.

"I was so certain that this time I would find it. So certain that I wanted to tell you that…", Zelgadis paused as he gathered up his courage and faced Amelia, his cheeks the brightest shade of pink the princess had ever seen them. "Amelia, I love you!"

There was a long pause, both the chimera and the princess's hearts raced rapidly while they gathered their thoughts.

"I knew it. She's revolted by this. How could a princess possibly have feelings for a monster such as myself!?" The chimera gazed at the ground, "I should have never said anything…"

Zelgadis was unaware that Amelia had slowly brought her hand and began brushing it against his stone cheek. "Zelgadis-san…"

The chimera looked down at the girl, finding tears welling up as her lips formed a soft smile. "I've waited so long to hear those words."

Zelgadis felt his cheeks become warm as Amelia slowly brought her hand over where the chimera's heart rested, sapphire eyes sparkling. "I love you too, Zelgadis-san!"

Zelgadis smiled softly, the soft smile he only used on rare occasions for Amelia alone. He wrapped his arms around the short girl as he embraced her gently, hoping that his stone body wouldn't crush her. Amelia did the same and wrapped her arms around her dearest's waist.

The two held each other for what felt like forever until Zelgadis loosened his arms, surprising the princess, innocently tilting her head to the side as she muttered "Yes?"

Zelgadis blushed as he placed his stone hands to Amelia's face as gently as he could, the short girl immediately realized what was about to happen as she stood on her tiptoes, making the chimera chuckle, as he pressed his lips against hers.

Their first kiss was even better than what Amelia had imagined it would be; she felt as though her heart was going to melt!

When the two broke away from their kiss, a bright white light shined between the two, blinding them for several seconds.

When the light had finally faded and Zelgadis regained his vision, he looked down to see Amelia starting at him, tears pouring down her face. "Oh no, did I hurt her when we kissed? Wait, what was that bright light!?"

"Zelgadis-san," Amelia's voice broke the man from his train of thought and said the words that he had longed to hear for years, "You're human again!"

Zelgadis froze, unable to believe the words his beloved had spoken.

"Look," Amelia smiled softly, tears of joy continued to rain down her cheeks, as she threaded her fingers through his now-human ones.

Zelgadis brought his free hand to his hair, expecting the wire-feeling he had been accustomed to for years, instead he felt softness, same with his skin instead of the rocky texture. Joy spread across the ex-chimera's face as he shouted for all the forest to hear: "I'm human again!"

The young man wrapped his arms around Amelia eagerly as she continued sobbing tears of joy, shouting "I'm so *hic* happy for you Zelgadis-san!"

Zelgadis felt warm tears grace down his soft cheeks as he embraced the princess, "Thank you, Amelia. Thank you so very much…"

The answer had been right there all these years. Zelgadis's cure had not been an ancient relic long since forgotten by time, nor an ancient spell he'd spend months searching for, but the one who had always been by his side: Amelia.

Zelgadis laughed softly at the realization, "True loves kiss was the answer," instead of thinking how cliché it was, the ex-chimera thought it was sweet.

Before he could think anything else, Amelia had broken free from there embrace and pressed her lips against her true love, accidently sending them towards the ground. "Whoops, thankfully there's grass!", the princess thought sheepishly.

When the two broke free from their second kiss, Zelgadis smiled and sarcastically remarked "Amelia, you should always look before you leap."

Amelia giggled as she got up and offered a hand to her dearest, to which he gladly accepted, and the two continued there journey back to Seyruun.

Never once did their hands break apart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several days later, in a town not too far from the kingdom of Seyruun, a short sorceress and her bodyguard received a letter from their dear friend.

"Well, would you look at that Gourry? Zel broke his curse!", Lina read while they waited for their food to arrive. "Amelia also says that he's staying with her in the palace for good!"

The blonde swordsman looked at the letter. "That's great! Did she mention how he broke it?"

Lina shot a glance at Gourry. "You mean you can't tell?"

Gourry shook his head in confusion. "No? You think it was through some ancient item?"

Lina rolled her eyes as she resisted every urge to fireball him. "I swear, Jellyfish brains!"


End file.
